


Obstacle and Opportunity

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: God King and God Killer [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the news came from the Alpha site about 'Dr. Fred Burkle' reappearing, Daniel Jackson was in his office, reworking his nth application to join the Atlantis Expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstacle and Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> A pair of drabble tags for "Moonfall".

### Obstacle and Opportunity

When the news came from the Alpha site about a long-lost scientist reappearing, Daniel Jackson was in his office, reworking his nth application to join the Atlantis Expedition. Third time was the charm, wasn't it? Or whatever iteration he was on after hijacked spaceships, mystical bonds, a pressing war, and an inconvenient injury had repeatedly trapped him in the Milky Way Galaxy.

Atlantis' temporary relocation to US waters had seemed the perfect opportunity to try again. And thus, of course, an equally perfect opportunity for another obstacle to materialize.

'Dr. Fred Burkle' might well be worth it, though. He vividly remembered her bizarre behavior and disappearance on a science-related mission off-world; her final words to him had been, "You will do."

He still wasn't sure what she'd meant by that-- but she reached that curious, knowledge-hungry part of him that had been slumbering for years. The Ori war, the Nox withdrawal, and the self-destruction of the Asgard had left the galaxy's second-born races with only the dregs of the Ancients' long-ago failures as legacy. But the Furlings were still a mystery.

And _she'd_ claimed to be one of them.

He sighed, smiled wryly, and tore up the paperwork. Maybe someday.

 

### Resource Reclamation

Illyria fumed as she waited for the muck at the other end of the wormhole to respond. In the old days, she would have torn the fabric of space herself, but she had not yet recovered enough to worldwalk without damaging the shell.

In the years since she'd left the relocation mission on P3L-997, Illyria had taken advantage of the galactic power imbalance to usurp several minor Goa'uld strongholds, appropriating the worship of their slaves for her own. But it would take time to regain her former strength-- time the Ori invasion had not allowed.

Fortunately, her chosen successor Guide had ended their threat. Daniel was not Wesley-- but he was as close to an equal as she would find among the humans.

"They're contacting Dr. Jackson now, ma'am," the soldier operating the transmission device repeated himself, uselessly.

She snarled in impatience and grabbed the radio from the soldier's hand. "Where is my Guide?" she demanded, addressing the MALP camera herself.

A choked-off laugh echoed back in reply, followed by--

"I'm here. Hello, Illyria. A lot's happened since the last time I saw you."

Her mouth curved in a satisfied smile. The god-king and the god-killer: yes, he would do.


End file.
